1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headliner assembly for use in a vehicle.
2. Background Art
For some time, vehicles have become increasingly complex, being equipped with an ever expanding array of devices. Some of these devices are included for safetyxe2x80x94e.g., side air bags and energy absorbing componentsxe2x80x94while others are included primarily for comfortxe2x80x94e.g., infotainment systems and elaborate climate control systems. Often the addition of a new device also requires the addition of one or more associated components.
For example, a climate control system in a large sport utility vehicle (SUV) may require the addition of a complex system of air ducts to facilitate movement of air to all parts of the vehicle passenger compartment. Similarly, onboard infotainment and computer systems may require the routing of additional wiring for power and/or data transfer. Structural members may require the addition of energy absorbing material for impact safety. Even simple devices such as grab handles and the like may require special retainers or fasteners to facilitate attachment in the vehicle passenger compartment. Hence, the cost of material and installation for all of the associated components can become prohibitive.
One method of dealing with this potentially prohibitive cost is to integrate some of the components into an existing componentxe2x80x94e.g., a headliner. One attempt to implement such an integration is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,145 issued to Wandyez on Jul. 11, 2000. Wandyez describes a vehicle headliner including a unitary substrate and a decorative cover. Cavities are formed in the substrate to perform a variety of functions. For example, one of the cavities may be defined by a conduit configured to support electrical wiring. Another cavity may be defined by a duct, configured to direct airflow into the vehicle passenger compartment. Still other cavities may be configured as pockets to hold energy absorbing foam.
One limitation of the headliner described in Wandyez is the need to supply an additional safety component within the formed cavitiesxe2x80x94i.e., energy absorbing foam. In addition, the headliner is not specifically configured for the attachment of interior devices such as grab handles and the like; hence, additional fastening and/or retaining components may be required. Therefore, there still exists a need for a vehicle headliner that integrates energy absorbing structures and provides for the attachment of interior devices without requiring additional fasteners or retainers.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide a vehicle headliner assembly that includes integrated fluid passages, thereby eliminating the need for separate air ducts.
It is another aspect of the invention to provide a vehicle headliner assembly that includes integrated energy absorbing structures, thereby eliminating the need for separate energy absorbing material.
It is still another aspect of the invention to provide a vehicle headliner assembly that includes integrated attachment structures configured to receive wiring harnesses and/or washer hoses, thereby eliminating the need for separate harness and hose clamps.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a vehicle headliner assembly that includes an integrated means of attaching passenger compartment devices, such as grab handles and the like, thereby eliminating the need for separate fasteners and retainers.
Accordingly, a headliner assembly for a vehicle is provided that comprises a first member having an upper surface and a lower surface. At least a portion of the lower surface is configured with an appearance finish. The headliner assembly further comprises a second member having an upper surface and a lower surface. The upper surface of the second member is configured to be disposed proximate a vehicle roof panel. The lower surface of the second member cooperates with the upper surface of the first member to form a fluid passage therebetween. The second member includes an impact absorption structure and an attachment structure, both integrally formed in the second member.
Another aspect of the invention provides a headliner assembly for a vehicle that comprises a first member having an upper portion and a lower portion attached together. The upper portion provides structural support for the lower portion, and the lower portion is configured with an appearance finish. The headliner assembly further comprises a second member having an upper surface and a lower surface. The upper surface is configured to be disposed proximate a vehicle roof panel, and the lower surface cooperates with the upper portion of the first member to form a fluid passage therebetween. The second member includes an impact absorption structure integrally formed therein, and an attachment structure also integrally formed therein.
Still another aspect of the invention provides a headliner assembly for a vehicle that comprises a first structural member having an upper surface and a lower surface. A second structural member has an upper surface configured to be disposed proximate a vehicle roof panel, and a lower surface that cooperates with the upper surface of the first structural member to form a fluid passage therebetween. The second structural member includes an impact absorption structure integrally formed therein, and an attachment structure also integrally formed therein. The headliner assembly further comprises a decorative cover attached to the lower surface of the first structural component.
The above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description and best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.